The Small Samurai Savior
by mangoesandoatmeal
Summary: Pearl is lost in the city when an unlikely hero comes to her rescue. Pearl/Cody. This kinda goes along with Gaining Confidence, but it can be read by itself. If you haven't read GC, I suggest you do! ;) Currently my image manager won't work, but when it does the picture for this does not belong to me, I found it on the internet. Also, I don't own these characters. (I wish I did)


**The Small Samurai Savior**

* * *

Alright, so this is a little one-shot between Cody Hackins and Pearl Fey. The original idea to pair these two was inspired by a YouTube video called 'Mambolawyer'. I strongly suggest you watch it, it's awesome! I'd like to thank Ace Fangirl for helping me work this out and giving me some extra inspiration. Thanks! For those of you who are reading my current work, Gaining Confidence, this is basically what would happen if Oldbag was at the front entrance. For those of you who haven't read it, I hope that this inspires you to do so! Alright, enough rambling. Onto the story!

* * *

Pearl Fey clutched her suitcase tightly while walking down the wet sidewalks of Los Angeles. It had rained recently, which did little to raise her spirits. She had come up from Kurain to meet her favorite cousin, Mystic Maya, for a movie, but once she arrived in the big city, Pearl realized with a heavy heart that Mystic Maya forgot to tell her where they would be meeting. Being sheltered so heavily by her mother, Morgan Fey, Pearl had never seen a movie before and had practically no knowledge of them.

A group of teenagers who probably should have been in school started to laugh. She turned her head to look at them, but found that they were already staring at her. A hot flush crossed her cheeks, only causing them to laugh harder. The leader of the gang started hollering insults, and the others quickly joined it.

"Pretzel hair!"

"Hippie girl!"

"What's with her clothes? I've never seen such a crime to fashion!"

A tear trailed down Pearl's cheek, which was soon followed by a second, and then another one. All she wanted was to be with Mystic Maya, watching 'The Iron Samurai'. She sprinted away from the mean older kids and eventually collapsed on a bench, sobbing quietly. She had no idea where she was, or where she was supposed to be. As she continued to cry, a soft, soothing voice calmed her. It was the voice of her mother.

_"Mystic Pearl, stop crying. everything will be alright."_

Although her mother had been sent to prison, Pearl still wholeheartedly believed that she was a good person. She could be strict at times, but deep down Pearl knew her mother was still the strawberry-desert-making, kindhearted parent she always loved.

With a sniffle, Pearl wiped her eyes and sat up straight. A fierce determination came over her. No matter what, she was going to see that movie!

Biting her thumbnail, she tried to figure out where a movie would be shown.

_Didn't Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick work on a case with 'The Steel Samurai'? I think they had to go to some studio. And that manager lady, Ms. Andrews, she worked for 'The Nickel Samurai'! Didn't she say she worked for a business with the word 'global' in it? Oh! It must be Global Studios! If 'The Steel Samurai' and 'The Nickel Samurai' were there, then 'The Iron Samurai' must be there too! _

Pearl leaped from the bench, excited to find this 'Global Studios'. But, Pearl had only solved one of her problems. Now she knew where she needed to be, but she didn't know where she was. Or how to get to where she needed to be.

_Isn't there something called a 'map' that helps people get to places? I should look for one!_

Squinting her eyes, she scanned the streets for any sign of a 'map'. Pearl had never been good at spelling, but the word she was looking for was short enough that she knew m-a-p must spell map. About two shops down, there was a rickety plastic brochure rack stuffed with maps for lost tourists. Pearl scrambled over and grabbed one, and found that Global Studios wasn't very far. Following the directions as best she could, Pearl found herself at the front entrance of Global Studios in fifteen minutes.

_I can't wait to tell Mystic Maya that I used a map! She'll be so proud of me!_

With a skip in her step and a smile on her face, Pearl searched for Mystic Maya. A voice rang out, but it was much too old to be her cousin's.

"You whippersnapper!"

Suddenly, an old woman lunged from underneath the bushes and soared into the air. Her eyebrows were furrowed in extreme fury, and there was a thin trail of foam coming from the corner of her mouth. Pearl was frozen in shock, she had never seen anyone act like this before. Just as she was about to be tackled by the rabid old woman, there was a loud 'THWACK', followed by a thump as her predator hit the ground. A young boy stood over the fallen security guard, raising a plastic sword.

"I won't let you lay a finger on the fair maiden! Take that, you foul beast!"

Pearl was bewildered. Did he just call her a 'fair maiden'?

Her mysterious hero walked right over the security guard and over to Pearl.

"Name's Cody. What about you?"

Pearl was extremely flustered, but she still managed to answer.

"I'm... Pearl."

"Hmm... Pearl... I think it's prettier than Sayo!"

A rosy blush began to creep across Pearl's face.

"Thank you, Cody. And for saving me, as well."

There was a sparkle in Cody's eyes at Pearl's praise.

"I would never leave a damsel in distress! I wanna be like 'The Steel Samurai', and rescue all the maidens in Neo Olde Los Angeles!"

Something clicked when Cody said 'The Steel Samurai'.

_Oh, the movie!_

"Cody, would you know where to find 'The Iron Samurai'?"

The fanboy jumped with excitement at the mention of one of his favorite shows.

"Of course I do! I know everything about 'The Iron Samurai!"

The blush on Pearl's face only grew deeper.

_He knows _everything _about 'The Iron Samurai'? He must be so smart! _

"See, this is just like in episode 47, where 'The Iron Samurai' rescues the beautiful lady Kaio from the Wicked Wolf! He used his 'Sakura Sword' to slay the beast and rescue her!"

Cody began vigorously stabbing the security lady, causing her to repeatedly cry, "You whippersnapper!".

Once he stopped his assault on the old woman, Pearl took a small step forward.

"Do you think you could take me to 'The Iron Samurai', Cody?", Pearl asked timidly.

A sparkling smile erupted onto Cody's face.

"Of course I can!"

And at that, Cody grabbed Pearl's hand and dashed across Global Studios. Pearl had no problem keeping up with him, but she was blushing for a third time at their connected hands.

"OOF!"

The two tumbled to the ground in a pile of limbs. A large rock was the culprit of their crash. Cody was already standing up by the time Pearl realized what had happened. He offered her his hand, and once she was standing up, they still kept their fingers entwined.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

The sun was starting to dip below the horizon and the air was getting chillier. Normally, Pearl would've been freezing in just her acolyte clothes, but the hand grasping hers kept her very warm. They had been wandering around Global Studios for an hour, looking for 'The Iron Samurai'.

"Cody, are we lost?"

"Of course not! I know where we're going!"

Pearl smiled at Cody's stubbornness.

"It's okay, I don't mind if we're lost."

Then, on an impulse Pearl didn't quite understand, she leaned over and gave Cody a quick kiss on the cheek.

Once he got over his shock, Cody did the same to Pearl.

If the sun wasn't setting, Pearl's face would've appeared beet red.

"Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean that we're 'special someones'?"

He turned his head so he could look into her eyes, smiled and gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"Yeah."

* * *

I love how two eight year olds are more romantic then I've ever been. If you're wondering about Sayo, that's the name of that girl from the Nickel Samurai. Kaio is completely made up. I'd like to thank all you guys who read this and everyone reading Gaining Confidence! Hopefully it won't be too long before my next chapter:) Thanks for reading!


End file.
